Rain May Fall
by LegolasLover2003
Summary: Merry and Pippin were the best of friends throughout their lives, yet age and sickness now drive them apart. This is Merry's farewell to Pippin, and the Took's vow to remember his friend, always.


Rain May Fall

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

May 24th, S.R. 1487

He's got an awful cold. Merry, I mean. Aragorn came to see him yesterday, with plenty of cures in tow. But he shooed me out late last night. I still don't know anything. I hope he gets well soon, we've a birthday celebration to plan. As you know, it's Merry's birthday on the eve of the full moon, not even a fortnight away! 

I wonder, was it such a good idea now... leaving the Shire for good? I find myself missing Diamond and Faramir and all the little ones. I wonder if Merry misses Estella and his son. I should like to send a letter to them. Perhaps I will when Merry feels better. I'd like his input. 

The sun is slowly rising, so I had better check up on Merry. He must be feeling terrible to have been in bed this long. Perhaps I can cheer up his spirits.

-Peregrin

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Good morning, Merry. How do you feel today?" Pippin asked, sitting in a chair next to his cousin's bed.

The elder Hobbit smiled slightly, "The same, Pip. Why don't you go out and get some sun. The days will be hot before you know it, too hot for a stroll at any rate."

"No, I'm going to stay put." he replied with a smile. "Someone's got to cheer you up or you'll be in that bed forever. Have you forgotten that we have to plan your party?"

"I haven't." Merry said, closing his eyes. "I won't be well enough for a party, Pip. Perhaps next year..."

"Not well enough?" Pippin cried, looking at his friend in disbelief, "Of course you will. Surely Aragorn gave you something..."

But his friend shook his head, "No, Pip. There's nothing to give."

"Then you're almost well, if he can do nothing for you." the younger Hobbit reasoned. "What did Aragorn say? He shooed me out awfully quick last night."

Merry sighed, looking at the ceiling as he spoke. "There were no words... no words for him to say, Pippin. He told me he would return this evening to see how I was."

Pippin was silent as his cousin continued.

"He sent for Legolas and Gimli, sent messengers I mean." the older Hobbit continued. "I'm so tired, Pip."

Confusion was written in his face as Pippin stood next to his friend's bed. "Merry." he whispered, his voice serious yet frightened. "Merry, no. Don't talk like that. You've only got a cold, it's not bad."

"I'm one hundred and five, Pip. I've lived a long time. We're not Elves, you know."

Tears clouded the Took's eyes. "I feel like I'm on Shadowfax again, and I'm being pulled away from you. I was so scared that day, Merry. You told me you didn't know what was going to happen, and neither did I. I felt like the world had swallowed me whole as I was hastened from you. I didn't even get a chance to say goodbye then. You can't leave me here alone, Merry. Not now. Not after so much. You can't... you can't die."

Merry nodded slightly, "I can..." he closed his eyes again as exhaustion washed over him. "I can and I must. I'm so very tired, Pip and I don't know what's going to happen. Just like then, I'm unsure now. But you'll brave through it, you always do. But please, just..." he sighed, moving his fingers to cover his friend's hand. "Just stay with me, Pippin. Sing me a song. A song of home."

The Thain did not know what to do. He closed his eyes, searching for the right words, but could find nothing. Grasping Merry's hand in his own, Pippin sat on the edge of his cousin's bed, his tears unheard but his song uplifted.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The Road goes ever on and on  
Down from the door where it began.  
Now far ahead the Road has gone,  
And I must follow, if I can.  
Pursuing it with eager feet,  
Until it joins some larger way,  
Where many paths and errands meet,  
And whither then? I cannot say. 

The Road goes ever on and on  
Out from the door where it began.  
Now far ahead the Road has gone,  
Let others follow it who can!  
Let them a journey new begin,  
But I at last with weary feet  
Will turn towards the lighted inn,  
My evening-rest and sleep to meet. 

Still round the corner there may wait  
A new road or a secret gate.  
And though I oft have passed them by,  
A day will come at last when I  
Shall take the hidden paths that run  
West of the Moon, East of the Sun. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Pippin's song ended.

He had spent the entire day with Merry. Bilbo's walking song had been the only one he could think of to sing, so he had sung it over and over again. Merry never minded. He always smiled and asked the Thain to sing it again. Pippin did not know if it helped his friend or not, but he would sing until the end of the world if Merry asked him to.

"Pippin." 

Merry's soft whisper turned the Took's head and they locked eyes.

"Yes, Merry?"

"I... I'm glad you're here with me." he whispered

Pippin's eyes filled with tears as he nodded. "I'm glad too, Merry. I'm glad too."

"Tonight... have a drink for me, Pip. Have a drink for me and remember the good times." Merry's voice fell as he spoke, getting softer and softer as his eyes closed. "Remember the times in The Green Dragon and Frodo and Sam and all our friends. Remember me."

"I will, Merry. But you'll be with me to have that drink." the Took replied, holding his cousin's hand tightly. "You'll challenge me to a contest and we'll drink until there's not a drop to be found."

The older Hobbit laughed slightly at this. "Thanks, Pip. You... you were always there for me. You were... were the best friend I ever had..."

"Merry... Merry don't go. Please! Merry!" Pippin cried, tears streaking his face as he held his friend's hand close to his chest. "You can't leave me!"

A sigh escaped Merry as he closed his eyes one last time. "Goodbye... Pip..."

"MERRY!" 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Thunder boomed far away and rain pelted the Pelennor Fields below him. Pippin was leaning against the balcony of Merry's room. It was the same balcony that the Took had stood on as a younger Hobbit, at Gandalf's side, watching the black mountains of Mordor. It all seemed so long ago.

He had a half pint of ale in his hand, and he was humming softly to himself. All the candles within the chamber had gone out and it was dark save for what little light the moon could give and the sporadic flashes of lightning in the heavens.

"Hey. Ho. It's a dark night oh." Pippin half sang, half whispered, starring at nothing in particular. "To heal my heart and drown my woe. Rain many fall, and wind may blow..."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The Elf's soft booted feet rushed quickly down the corridor. He wanted to see Merry before he passed on. Gimli had yet to arrive from the summons, but Legolas had been well on his way to Minas Tirith and had met the messenger halfway. 

Now however, as the prince stepped through the darkened doorway, he saw only Pippin. The Took was standing against the balcony, singing.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Tears fell from Pippin's eyes. "But there still be... many... miles........ to go." his knees gave out from under him and the Took crashed to the ground, his mug slipping from his hand.

Legolas rushed to the Hobbit's side, "Peregrin?" he asked worriedly.

Pippin's eyes locked with the Elf's and Legolas saw the immense sorrow etched deeply into them. He had come too late. Merry was gone.

"It was only a cold." the Hobbit whispered, his eyes filling with tears once more. "He was going to get better..."

"Shhhh." Legolas whispered, putting a hand on the smaller being's shoulder. "I cannot begin to take the hurt from you, Peregrin. Yet Eru sometimes takes those we love most, when we least expect it."

"But he went through so much!" Pippin's voice cracked. "He went through so much and now he has left me all alone! Frodo's gone, Sam's gone, and now... now Merry... Everyone's gone and I..." but he broke into tears once more.

Legolas hugged the Took, letting him cry on his shoulder. "What did he say to you at the end?" the Elf asked in a whisper.

"To... to have a drink for him." Pippin replied, steadying himself and leaning back. "To remember the good times."

"And so you shall." the prince said with a sad smile. "You should finish your song... in remembrance of him."

"I..." but the Thain took in a deep breath, steeling himself. "Sweet is the sound of the pouring rain, and the stream that run from hill to plain. Better than rain or rippling brook..." he stopped, smiling and looking out over the darkened horizon. 

Pippin knew in his heart that his own years were short. He and Merry had lived long and happy lives, wether in the Shire or elsewhere. They were friends. They would always be friends. And not even death could destroy that.

~I will see you again, Merry... one of these days.~ Pippin thought, smiling at his memories.

~~~I will wait for you, Pip. Then we'll have a pint to celebrate our reunion.~~~ a voice echoed through upon the wind as Pippin watched the lightning flash before him.

For Merry, he sang his song.

"Is a mug of beer inside this Took." 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

THE END!

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Disclaimer: I do not own anything related to "The Lord of the Rings" or the poems/songs within because they're from that too. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Author's Note:

I just felt like I had to write this. 

I don't... I don't really know why.

I'm posting it up, but I may revamp it later.

I just... I just think it needs to be put on ff.net now, as it is.

I know it's too short and I want to make it longer. But I want it to be read first.

I dedicate it to my friend Merry, to Danielle.

I think it's because I've been thinking about the future a lot and about how things will change when I leave, but how I hope we still remain really good friends. Going away is a frightening thing for me, to leave you and everyone else behind. I don't want to forget you guys when I go off to College and into the world. I know that's why the movie makes me cry every single time... 

I hate goodbyes.

But I hope we can be like Merry and Pippin. I hope that we can be friends no matter what happens.

This one is for you, mellon nin.

*raises her glass*

But the only brew for the brave and true, comes from The Green Dragon.

*smiles*

Thanks Merry for being my best friend.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
